Mobile Suit Gundam: Frontline America
by Gary Gray
Summary: Its the year UC0079. Brock Gray constantly engages his rival Victanean Guardaden on all fronts. An epic tale giving great detail into Brock's constantly changing missions. Who will survive? [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Across the Asian Land.  
Episode 1: War in the Forest.  
  
We begin in the year UC0079, November 19 zooming in on a Zeon Squadron of three ZakuIIs and an ace type Zaku piloted by ace Victanean Guardaden coming up to a base via a surrounding river. The base is surrounded by pure forest area. Vic says to his men "We are the first of three squads to attack the base. Don't think you must destroy everything. Just follow me and you'll be safe." The three other pilots reply "Yes sir" and continue to approach the base.   
  
When they get close to the base they are greeted by a Mass Production Guntank and three turrets. Vic says to his men "Just stay calm, aim, and fire. It's very simple." A Zaku is destroyed by the turrets cannon fire due to random shots to the torso. The cannon is promptly destroyed. Vic quickly takes out his very large heat hawk, the same one used by Admiral Dozule Zabi, dashes up to the Guntank, slashes away its head and stabs it in the shoulder destroying it. Vic and the two remaining Zakus enter the base and are caught in the line of fire from two GMs. Both Zakus and Vic dash to separate corners avoiding the fire. Vic stays behind a building.  
  
Underneath the base our protagonist Brock Gray enters his GM Variation with a somewhat upgraded beam gun and thrusters. The mass produced beam gun has a higher output demand, but still enough for the GM reactor to handle. Brock closes the cockpit and begins to lift to the surface where another pilot in a [G] Gundam says to him "Their seems to only be four. One of them was destroyed and the others are hiding from fire. Just stay back here and protect the supply hangars." Brock follows the pilot's advice and stays back while the pilot moves forward.  
  
Two tanks move behind Vic and begin to fire. Vic immediately begins to fly upward and is spotted by the GMs and [G] Gundam. Vic boosts forward and lands in front of a GM and slashes it in half with his heat hawk. The next GM fires at him and Vic shoots his head off with his machine gun. The GM rams the [G] Gundam pilot who struggles to aim at Vic's Zaku. "What do you think you're doing!?! Go away!" Said the [G] Gundam pilot but before he knew it the [G] Gundam's arm was slashed off and soon so was his upper torso, destroying it.  
  
While this happens Brock destroys one of the Zakus that encountered him with one shot from his GM Variation's rifle. Brock says "Wow, I got that Zaku, with one shot! This GM is powerful!" The other Zaku attempts to slash at Brock but his shield blocks the attack and Brock fires at the Zaku, destroying it. Vic sees all of this and says "He'll pay for that..." He is then interrupted by an explosion on the other side of the base. "So that must be the reinforcements!" Three Zakus enter the base but are promptly met by Brock's gun. The three enter from the Brock's left side. All begin to rapidly fire at Brock, who is currently flustered from the assault. The GM lifts its shield in place to block the shots. Then it takes a position, conceiling his body behind the shield. Brock swiftly fires three shots, one to his left stricking the Zaku between the cockpit and the reactor, one to his right hitting one of the Zakus above the reactor, and one to his front hitting the other Zaku also above the reactor. "WHAT!?!" Says Vic "HOW COULD ONE MOBILE SUIT BE THAT DAMN POWERFUL!?!" Vic continues on to say "Well I guess I'll have to destroy it myself. I'll sneak up on it." Brock says "I think that was it!" A Lieutenant interrupts him and says "We have enemy confirmation in the base and reinforcements are about to enter." Brock replies with "Huh?" Vic's Zaku jumps from behind a hangar and slashes at Brock, but he blocks the slash with his shield and fires. The sheild now has a huge dent in it, only a foot away from breaking off completely. Vic flanks to the left and says "You have to do better than that." Brock says "Ahh! So THIS is an ace? Finally some competition for me!" Brock continues to fire but seems to always miss to Vic's constant sliding from left to right. Vic lunges at Brock, but he dodges, fires, and also misses. When three more Zakus appear, Vic watches this fresh supply of reinforcements with the thought, I'll watch this all unfold. One GM can't stop three Zaku's can it? Brock again easily destroys them using the same technique. Soon its just Brock and Vic left in a wasteland of gunpowder, smoke, and damaged suits. Vic pauses for a few seconds in awe. He then begins to stutter, "H-he destroyed them! A-all of them! With one shot!" The GM's head slowly turns facing the startled and surprised Victanean. Brock then begins to rapidly fire at him but the gun runs out of ammo, but Vic doesn't know this and retreats through the smoke and into the forest. I must get data on this suit back to the base. How did a GM do all of that?  
  
The Lieutenant calls and says "The enemy has been eliminated. Good job Gray! Return back underground. Good job!"  
Episode 2: Frontline City.  
  
Brock and four other Guntanks have been air-dropped into neutral territory by two Gunperries, and a Zeon Force is backing out after a failed invasion of the Federation's air space. Vic, two Goufs, two Doms, and two Zakus have been sent to keep Brock, his GM Variation, and the Guntanks busy. The city they're fighting in still has civilians in it so they must keep city damage to a minimum.  
  
"I think I see an enemy suit past that Guntank!" After getting closer Brock confirms the enemy... it's a Zaku II but not Vic's. Brock swiftly destroys the Zaku and continues north. Farther north Brock sees another Zaku hiding between two fuel tanks, that have great distance between them. He takes a sniping position. "If I miss I'll cause a huge explosion. And that would be bad." Brock fires and hits the Zaku only pierces the cockpit door and kills the pilot. "Perfect! I guess this thing can snipe!" Brock gets an emergency signal from a Guntank pilot. "Then enemy has surrounded me! Two Doms, a Gouf, and a blue and green Zaku... AHH!" The signal ends and a huge explosion is seen far to the West of the city.  
  
Brock steps forward with his mobile suit and barely misses a civilian vehicle. "Whoops! I guess I have to still be careful" Brock boosts off and thinks to himself "That Zaku sounds like that pilot's! I think they called him Victanean Guardaden." A Gouf shoots its heat whip upward and slightly misses Brock. Brock drops in front of him, removes his beam saber, and slashes the Gouf at the shoulder and continues down to the waist before the sabre leaves the suit. Fortunatley Brock flies off before the explosion catches him.  
  
He soon lands where the Guntank previously was and finds... nothing. "Where's the enemy?" Soon a Dom comes flying around a corner and fires a bazooka shell at Brock. Brock flies upward and fires his Beam Gun at the Dom hitting it in the reactor causing a HUGE explosion wiping out every building in a 30 meter radius. Fortunately Brock was in the air but the second Dom did not fair so well. After debris smashed in the mono-eye the suit was made baiscly unusable for now. The only remaining forces are the Gouf and Vic's Zaku. And the other Guntanks are too far away to support Brock's assault.  
  
Brock continues to head South searching for the two remaining suits. "Well, I really didn't do a good job of keeping city damage low." Brock sees the next Gouf attempting to run away. He chases it but is then ambushed by Vic. "We meet again GM pilot." Brock says "He's carrying a Bazooka!" He tries to seek cover behind a building. Brock is pinned behind the building because he fears that he will get shot if he appears. His only chance is to fire through the building.  
  
Brock attempts to take aim by looking through the building. He sees Vic's Zaku and fires. He blasts away Vic's right arm, the one he was using to carry the Bazooka. Brock then turns to the Gouf, fires, and destroys him. The explosion causes a bright light, during the excitement Vic escapes and the Lieutenant calls Brock saying "All enemy units have been destroyed! Return to base."  
  
When Brock returns he finds out he is being transferred to a base in North America by a Gunperry. In the next scene we see Brock lifting up in the Gunperry with the GM Variation onboard.  
  
Next week chapter two! Zeonic North American Front. With episodes 3 and 4! 


	2. Zeonic American Front

Chapter 2: Zeonic North American Front. Episode 3: Desert War Front.  
  
Brock's Gunperry has finally landed at a Federation Base in North America. The base he is at is in the same part of North America that pieces of the Space Colony dropped during the One Week Battle.  
  
Brock heads to his living quarters and is about to fall asleep when all of a sudden a emergency signal sounds. Over the PA system an eager voice yells "All pilots head to the Mobile Suit Hangar! Prepare for launch!" Brock is startled by the broadcast, and in the havoc rolls of the bed, and lands face first on the floor. When the pilots become suited they are rushed onboard different Gunperries and begin to lift off from the base nestled in the forest. While the pilots are onboard the Gunperry they are briefed by Corporal Mullings on their battle strategy "Your going to be participating in a desert battle. The battle line has been drawn via a giant rift in the ground. We have word that a GAW attack carrier will be flying over head soon. Destroy all the enemy suits until you get word that the GAW is approaching. It should be coming from the Northeast. The group onboard this Gunperry will retreat as soon as the GAW is destroyed. The other group on the other Gunperry, namely the Guntanks and Guncannon will stay and destroy the remaining units. You'll have two coreboosters as back-up. Now get ready to be air dropped."  
  
Brock and his GM Variation is dropped off first. He was ordered not to proceed forward until all suits were dropped off around the rift. He thinks during this small moment of peace "I've fought nearly three missions with only two hours of sleep. When will I get to rest..." Brock is interrupted by a Lieutenant "All units have been dropped. Head towards the rift and attack the enemy units until the GAW appears. Don't take too much damage. I'm depending on you to destroy the GAW." Brock moves forward and jumps over the rift. He goes far off and sees three enemy suits entering the battlefield. They register as MS-06 Zaku II mobile suits on the radar. Brock ambushes them from behind a boulder and begins to assault one Zaku while the other tries to destroy the GM with his machine gun. As the Minovsky Particle level grows the radar becomes increasingly useless. Soon the first Zaku is destroyed, now Brock turns his assault on the next Zaku to his left. With a few rapid shots the Zaku is destroyed. Brock's radar shows him a swift glimpse of two Zakus attacking a Guntank on the other side of the rift. Brock jumps over the rift again and thrusts toward them. Brock fires one shot from his gun simply destroying the Zaku. The other on Brock's rear left begins to fire its machine gun shots but Brock dodges them. Brock turns around and flanks to his right. He fires a shot through the cockpit destroying the Zaku.  
  
Over the rift, Brock sees an explosion but it was not an ally unit. It seems a Guntank destroyed a Zaku II. Brock flies back over the rift and attempts to help the Guntank but a Gouf appears from behind a boulder to the left, uses his heat serpent to grasp the GM Variation and shock it paralyzing the mobile suit.  
  
The GM Variation is paralyzed and a Zaku is coming up from the front with its heat hawk to make the final blow. Suddenly a Corebooster comes out of no where and fires its mega particle cannons to break the whip. Brock thinks quickly and frees himself. He fires his gun at the approaching Zaku destroying it instantly. The Gouf thrusts upward, toward Brock with his heat saber about to slash at Brock. The Guntank fires, hits the Gouf's thrusters causing a huge explosion destroying it.  
  
The Lieutenant then calls "We have confirmation of the GAW! Brock, get ready to destroy it!" The GAW begins flying from the Northeast. A Corebooster begins to fly towards it. It evades the escort Dopp fighters protecting the GAW and hits it with a beam shot. When it hits it though the GAW's turrets come out and blow off the Corebooster's wings and destroys it.  
  
Meanwhile onboard the GAW we see Commander Justin Rodeguz. Soon Victanean Guardaden enters the bridge and says "Don't worry! I was sent here to protect you. I won't let a few feddie suits kill you." Justin responds "I know that. I'm not worried about that happening."  
  
Brock moves his mobile suit into position beside the rift. He thrusts upward, toward the GAW. The Dopps and the GAW itself begins to fire at him but the barrage miss Brock. Brock lands on the GAW and fires a shot through its tail sending the GAW out of control. "What's going on here!?!" Says Justin. A pilot replies "We've lost data from the tail. Also we can't increase our altitude and were heading for the plateau sir!" " Victanean I thought you said you would protect me!" Vic stares at Justin in awe. What is he thinking!?! No one in their right mind would stay here. Victanean, swiftly runs out of the bridge and to the Dopp dock. Justin rams the pilot and says "Victanean you double crosser!" Justin sends the GAW into a dive. "If I go I'll take the rest of you to hell with me!" Vic quickly launches out of the GAW in his custom green and blue Dopp. The GAW crashes taking out a Guntank with it. Brock's GM Variation floats down as he sees the burning wreck. The Lieutenant says frantically "Brock retreat! Brock retreat! The GAW has been destroyed! Return to base!"  
Episode 4: Blue Menace. (This is a fanfic so do not be too harsh with the use of the Blue Destiny)  
  
Brock wakes up from his first full 7 hours of sleep for 3 days and looks out his window. He sees a C-87 Medea landing on the base pad. When its contents are unloaded Brock sees that a new blue mobile suit and weapons were onboard.   
  
Later that day Brock stands in a safe room with other Federation officials watching, and taking notes on the Blue Destiny or the "Blue Menace" as the Federation nicknamed it go under field tests. Something goes terribly wrong though. The Blue Destiny begins attacking NON-TEST ENEMY units or captured Zakus. It goes on a rampage throughout the base. None of the base defenses can stop it.  
  
Brock jumps into a jeep and races to the MS hangar only to find out his GM Variation custom was accidentally taken by the Medea that left earlier. The only suit that Brock could pilot that even stood a chance against the Blue Destiny was the RX-78-1 Gundam.  
  
Brock jumps into the cockpit but an engineer stops him and says "You can't take this out! It's only useable weapons are the Beam Sabers and Vulcan guns!" "So where is the beam rifle!?!" Brock replies. "It didn't come yet!" Replies the engineer. "Well I'll just have to deal with it!"  
  
Once Brock comes out of the hangar he turns to his right and sees the GM Blue Destiny. Brock fires his Vulcan guns at the Blue Destiny. The Lieutenant, Rohn Riveral says "That suit is equipped with a state of the art battle computer. The system though is very unstable. When it goes berserk the suit can't tell the difference between enemy and ally suits. Theirs still a pilot in their so be sure not to hit the cockpit or destroy it!" Brock replies to him "Easier said than done!"  
  
Brock turns to its right then thrusts forward toward the Blue Destiny and slashes its right arm away. The suit then turns around and fires its missiles. Brock boosts above them and slashes downward at the Blue Destiny's left arm but misses when the suit dodges. Brock lands behind it and sees the camera on the back of its head glow bright red. Brock then says "Oh shoot." As he gets ready for close range combat. He knows the EXAM system is active.  
  
The Blue Destiny draws its beam saber. While it's on it starts to glow bright red. The mobile suit then thrusts forward at Brock ready to swing its saber. Brock flanks to the right and fires a few shots from his vulcan guns to the Blue Destiny's head doing heavy damage to its head. The Blue Destiny then attempts to stab at the Gundam's cockpit but since Brock flanked to the right the Blue Destiny only hits the Gundam's left arm. Brock then slashes off the Blue Destiny's head stopping the suit.  
  
When Brock returns to the building Lt. Riveral informs him that he is now the new pilot of the Gundam. Tomorrow he would help test a new Gundam mobile suit.  
  
Stay informed for the new chapter 3: Zeon on the rise. Also I will have episodes 5 and 6. 


	3. Zeon on the rise

Chapter 3: Zeon on the rise. Episode 5: Fierce Fighting on a Wasteland.  
  
The next day early in the morning two soldiers in a dim hallway are walking by the simulation room... "Yea well I got to second base with Margie." "You've never gotten to second base with anyone! Besides you think that was good? Well you remember Angela from the 5th MS team? Well, I got her into my bed and..." The two soldier's conversation is interrupted by sounds from the simulation room. When they look inside through the cracked door they see Brock working away at the controls.  
  
As he's working he thinks to himself "Well they wouldn't tell me too much about the Alex. All they did was show me a picture but lets just estimate that the Alex is a minor improvement over the Gundam. In that case it should just have 30% more speed, just to even it out. Yea that should be good! Now lets test the simulation!"  
  
He enters the simulation cockpit and enters the data he just made into the simulation. After the simulation is done he has done fairly well destroying the Alex with 10% of his armor left. "Well I should be able to defeat the actual one then. Ha! This will be a piece of cake!"  
  
Later that day while Brock is walking down the hall 30 minutes away from the test time a Corporal named Marvin Erasso approaches him. He salutes and says "Sir! Lt. Riveral has informed me that during the battle you'll be using live ammunition!" "LIVE AMMO! The other pilot or I may be killed!" "Lieutenant's orders sir!" Erasso walks away as Brock slams his fist against the wall and thinks "The Lieutenant is mad..."  
  
Twenty-nine minutes later Brock is inside the Cockpit of the RX-78-1. A 2nd class officer and a friend of Brock, Christopher Torreli speaks to him "Hey Brock! Look I'm not supposed to tell you this but they put a newtype pilot in that cockpit. He's code-named: Javier" Brock begins to think "A newtype pilot? I guess they really wanted to test that suit for that newtype pilot Amuro Ray."  
  
When the fight begins Javier immediately switches to his Gatling guns and begins fire rapidly at Brock's torso. Brock tries to flank to the left but Javier still hits him. Brock decides to fire his Hyper Hammer at Javier but he boosts into the air and continues to fire. The shots are still hitting Brock no matter what.  
  
"This can't be happening! According to the simulation I should have brought the Alex to 50% damage by now! Could it be the newtype factor? No wait! I guess I never took enough into consideration when I upped the Gundam's speed." Then Brock notices something. "He's only using his long range weapons! Maybe if I take him into close range..." Brock bends down and pulls out his beam saber, then charges at Javier. When Javier pulls out his saber he stabs at Brock's cockpit. Brock flanks to his left and both sabers stab each other in the right arm.   
  
Javier realizes he cannot free himself and begins to attack the Gundam's head with his vulcan guns. Brock turns off his beam saber and thrusts backward. "I have to destroy this thing! How!?!" Javier boosts upward and lands in front of the Gundam while firing. Brock pulls out his left beam saber and flanks to the right. He then slashes off the Alex's left gatling gun. "Now he can't use his guns at all! Now all I have to do is finish him off, and end the test!"   
  
Javier says over him comm. system "HMPH! An oldtype like you, expects to beat a newtype like me!?! HA! We are the next step in human evolution. We out power you!" Brock replies "I'm tired of your oldtype propaganda already and you just started talking!" Brock swiftly pulls his saber back and shoves it into the Alex's cockpit. All we hear is Javier's screams of terror and fright as the beam saber pierces his cockpit and body burning him alive in the cockpit and stopping the Alex.  
  
The rest of the bases crew stare in shock. Later a small funeral is held for Javier outside the base.  
  
Back in the control room of the base Lt. Rohn Riveral signs a paper informing Jaburo of the Alex test by mail. As he signs he softly says "Ahh. The Alex test has ended."  
  
Episode 6: Zeonic Front  
  
"I have enemy confirmation! Leave him to me Brock!" "Okay then take him out now! Hey Johnathan, do you need help with that Dom?" Johnathan's [G] Gundam jumps upward and stabs the Dom through the cockpit. With a smile on his face he says "I finished it the same way you did Javier." "You know I'm NOT proud of that!"   
  
It has been five days since the Alex test. For the past five days this North American base has been suffering non-stop Zeon attacks. They have just finished off the last squadron. It seems having a base in the middle of Zeon controlled territory (The United States) was not the best thing. Thankfully to help the base they were given, or left the Gundam and front-line engineers have been trying to rebuild the Alex with a GM cockpit. Which isn't going to well currently.   
  
A hundred miles away from the base we see a fleet of three GAW attack carriers. Onboard one is commander Nathan Rodeguz. Nathan says to Victanean who is also onboard "Vic, I will forgive you for abandoning my brother if you do one thing." "Sir? What is your request?" "... My request is that you destroy the base that sent out the squad that killed my brother." "Consider it done sir."  
  
Vic exits the bridge where he sees another pilot, Kenrall Boto. "So is Nathan still bothering you?" "Yea same as always except now he wants me to avenge his brother." "Ouch! Well, that's harsh but hey you know I'll be there to help you no matter what." "I guess that means we'll be in the next squad attacking the base." "Yea I guess so..." "Did the other squad come back?" "... No." "I see." Both walk off in separate directions.  
  
One hour later the other squad is preparing to leave. Vic is about to enter the cockpit when Nathan says to him "Best of luck and God speed Vic." Vic replies "And may the glory of victory be yours!" When he enters his cockpit Kenrall says over the comm. "Lets make this another kill record ok Vic?" "Just like in the old academy days Kenrall."  
  
Nine suits leave all three of the GAWs and approach the base. Vic and Kenrall land first. Vic is piloting his custom blue and green Zaku while Kenrall is piloting his light blue Zaku. Vic says "Okay we're down. We'll have..." Kenrall interrupts after letting his canteen of alcohol hang freely, "Vic I don't mean to insult you but wasn't your last base invasion a failure?" "Yes but I'm still commander here! And don't get hung over from the booze!" After taking a huge gulp from the canteen, Kenrall replies "Sooorrrry!"  
  
Several Dopp fighters fly over the base and begin dropping bombs. Three Guntanks and two Guncannons are immediately launched and hold off the enemy fighters very easily. When the Magella Attack tanks break down the base barrier and begin to storm the base, the base itself becomes a battlefield. The base launches it's Type 61 tanks in an attempt to only use the Gundam if necessary.  
  
Vic's Zaku races forward towards the Guntank. The Guntank fires, and Vic flanks to the right to avoid the fire. Kenrall races forward and says "C'mon Vic! Destroying this is simple!" Kenrall fires his bazooka shell and seriously damages the Guntank's treads. He fires again but the pilot ejects in the Core Fighter before the Guntank blows up and kills him.  
  
The Gundam with Brock in it lifts above surface. Immediately Brock begins to fire at the enemy tanks in front of him. "This Bazooka is perfect for destroying these tanks!" Dopps try to fire missiles at the Gundam but Brock dodges and the shot hits the enemy Magella tanks behind him. The Dopp pilot says to the rest of the force. "Dopps hold your fire, were hitting our units!" Brock begins to aim his vulcans at the Dopps destroying most of them. Vic's Zaku then walks from behind a building. Both Vic and Brock see each other.  
  
Vic fires rapidly, at Brock until smoke gathers around the Gundam. When the smoke clears the Gundam... is still standing! The shots only caused minor dents to its armor. Brock lifts his bazooka and fires a shell but Vic flanks to the right. Brock pulls out his beam saber and stabs at Vic's cockpit. It's too late for Vic to dodge, is this the end of our "friend" Victanean Guardaden? Out of nowhere Kenrall Zaku jumps into the air and floats downward. When he lands he is in front of the saber and the saber heads through the cockpit. Kenrall is killed instantly as the saber breaks the cockpit door and rams through the cockpit and pierces out the other side.  
  
"Kenrall..." Vic begins to reflect on his friendship with Kenrall trough their time in the Military Academy. Just as Vic is about to rush recklessly towards Brock the three GAWs come screaming over the sky. Their beam cannons fire down at the base creating huge craters. The main GAW moves ahead to the other end of the base as Nathan asks "Vic did you get that squad yet?" Vic begins to get angry at Nathan's careless strategies, he doesn't care how many lives he sends into battle. As long as he gets his final ways he's so happy. Well no longer! Vic then notices a base cannon, just outside the base walls. "Yes! We confirmed the squad! It's outside the base in the direction you are heading! Hurry and destroy it with the GAW!" As all three GAWs move forward, the two barrel cannons raise their aim and fire rapidly crippling the main GAW's engines and destroying the other two and all the Dopps.   
  
The main GAW with Nathan in it turns around and small explosions happen around it. Soon the engines begin to billow out smoke, one by one. The GAW loses more and more altitude as it falls. "Vic you double crosser!" Nathan begins to turn the GAW towards Vic and Brock "I'll kill both of you for betraying me!" Brock turns around and fires his bazooka shell. As the missile aims for Nathan he says "AND GLORY TO ZEON!" The shot hits the cockpit blowing it and the GAW apart. Vic stares blankly at the disaster and mayhem that is happening around him, and retreats. As he retreats he says to himself "So that's the power of the white mobile suit Commander Char Annabel and Commander Garma Zabi, were talking about before." All the enemy suits and tanks have either been destroyed or are retreating. I think the Zeon attacks will stop for now.  
  
Get suited up for the exciting chapter 4 of Frontline America: California on the horizon! With episodes 7-8! 


	4. California on the Horizon

Chapter 4: California on the Horizon. Episode 7: Capturing California part 1  
  
It is early morning, over the base in North America. In the far distance are two Core fighters and a Flydart. Corporal Johnathan Martinez and Corporal Marvin Erazzo are escorting the Flydart in their Core Fighters, back to the base. On board the Flydart is Lt. Trevor Books. A young black man his head had the shape of a large peanut. Anyone from a distance would think that some defect in his early years as a child, had affected him. His eyes, somewhat buttoned, makes him looks like he is in desperate need of sleep. His face looks more like that of a civilian hoodlum, than a high ranking military person. From the way he kept his clothes you could tell that he had left a somewhat warm region in rush. Books in his hurried state, is going to inform Lt. Riveral when the operation to capture the California Base will begin.   
  
Martinez begins a conversation with Erazzo over the comm. system.  
"So, we're going to be involved in the California offensive huh?"  
"Well if a high ranking guy like this is coming, then I guess so."  
  
All three aircrafts, approach the landing strip. Stopping in mid air, they land vertically as Lt. Riveral and the base's staff stand in await. The staff salutes as the Lieutenant walks off the aircraft and towards Riveral. Riveral has an anxious look on his face. He knows what the information is on those papers Books is holding. Books stops in front of the line. He salutes back and hands Riveral the papers.   
  
"Use the code on the papers to contact Jaburo, and find out the date of the operation."  
"So you will be leaving for Jaburo now right Lieutenant Books?"  
"No, I will be overseeing your squad's performance during the operation."  
  
Riveral simply nods, in awe of Books' rag state. He shakes Book's hand, and dismisses the staff.  
  
Later on, in the dark communication tower only lit up by computer monitors being studied carefully by various people, Riveral orders his workers to try to contact Jaburo with the code he received earlier. He is told by the person he ordered to make the connection that it would be simply impossible. "That would be dangerous, and we would risk the Zeon tapping into the transmission, sir." Lt. Books, walks into the tower, still in the state that he had entered in. Riveral's chair turns and faces him with a face full of disappointment.  
  
"We were told that its impossible to contact Jaburo by transmission."  
"What, that doesn't make any sense? Are you sure-"  
"The Zeon would tap the transmission. Would you happen to know the operation date?"  
"No, for security reasons they didn't tell me."  
"So we're going to have to figure out some other way to contact GHQ right?"  
"I guess so."  
"... Call Brock Gray, up here please."  
  
Brock's name is said over the PA system. A few minutes later Brock comes into the communication room. He, and Lt. Riveral went into a sound proof booth. Lt. Riveral seems to have welcoming facial expression. This leaves Brock with a sense of comfort, but Brock is aware not to get too comfortable. He has no clue why he was called up here and therefore should expect the worse.  
  
"How are you Gray?"  
"I'm fine sir."  
"Do you know why we gave you the GM Variation?"  
"Huh? I thought that was given to me by General Revil."  
"Ha. Please. That suit hasn't even been seen battle, besides your use of it."  
"No one else has that suit?"  
"Well, no. We gave it to you first for two reasons: To, test the suit and because you're an ace."  
  
So I'm just some science mouse huh? Brock then gets a clue as to what this conversation may be leading. The Lieutenant must want him to do something. Why else would he bring up all the "favors" he did for him? Brock becomes aggravated with these "reminders" and decides to openly ask the question that has been plaguing him since he entered this room.  
  
"Why was I called-"  
"You were called because we need you to pilot some fighter to Jaburo and find out the date of the California operation!"  
"Sir, what fighter can get to Jaburo over a Zeon-"  
"That's your problem. You have your mission, now, find some way for it to work."  
  
Brock pauses for a second before he replies, "Understood sir" and quietly leaves the room somewhat puzzled. He had an idea of a fighter could be used. If the base could launch a Core Fighter, into orbital altitude they could simply fly over Zeon surveillance and to Jaburo. The only problem remaining was power. A Core Fighter alone could not generate that much power, and the base had no catapults.   
  
Brock decided to ask engineer Christopher Tourist for help on how to get the core fighter into near orbital altitude.  
  
"So Brock Gray, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Look, I want to get a Core Fighter into orbital altitude. Any ideas?"  
"Well lets see."  
  
Tourist powers up his computer and opens a drawer filled with shambled papers. Brock surprised by the amount of work he thinks is coming, knows this is going to take a long time. After deep thought and computer simulations Tourist got an idea. A Salamis Re-entry capsule trying to escape the Earth's atmosphere would use boosters to generate enough energy. A Core Fighter could use the same type of booster and then release it when it reached cruising altitude. Still, their was one problem left. Who would pilot it without passing out on launch?   
  
Brock had suggested the idea, so he decided he would be best to fly the fighter. Oh look! Our brave character is entering the cockpit now! Wait. No, he is being shoved in by 3rd class officer Stephen Blue.  
  
"No! I don't want to! ANYBODY ELSE BUT ME!"  
"Don't be a baby Brock! You'll be our base's martyr!"  
  
Of course out heroic Brock Gray closes the hatch and prepares to launch.  
  
Soon the thrusters became red hot as the engine charged up to warm. The hangar door begins to open as the countdown begins. "10, 9, 8,... 4, 3, 2, 1, LAUNCH!" Brock's booster blasts out of the hangar. It screams down the runway and soon begins to lift into the air. The shining armor of the core fighter clashed with the blue armor of the booster. It was an awesome sight to see the fighter lift beautifully into the air. Unfortunately though ten seconds into the launch Brock passes out from the intense G-force. The person in charge of watching the fighter throws his head set on and begins to scream "Brock! Brock! Lt. Riveral we've lost contact with Brock! Brock! Brock!   
  
At the Zeon base Vic and commander Clayton Rong, watch the monitors and see an enemy unit appear. The room their in is another dark room, lighted by cool red lights. In front of the monitors, are several personell working vigilantly on keeping an eye on the Federation base.  
  
"Hmm, that base just launched an enemy fighter. Are they trying to jump over us?"  
  
After some seconds of stareing at the monitors shows a relieved face.   
"...Ah-ha! I think they're trying to contact their GHQ! Corporal, can we intercept the fighter!?!"  
"Yes, if you launch in one minute"  
  
Vic races out of the room in happiness, in his mind thinking this is the chance. Now is the time he can really cripple the base. They must be in dire need of supplies. Why else would they go through the trouble of launching a Core Fighter? Clayton turns in surprise to Vic leave and yells, "Vic, wait!"  
  
One minute later, a Komusai is seen soaring off its dock and heads on a course for the fighter. The Corporal says to Clayton "You'll intercept in two minutes, sir!" When the two of them intercept, the Komusai is bombarded by a Gunperry carrying two missile silos containing several missiles. Clayton begins to scream as Vic tries to keep him calm. "Stay calm, they're just trying to set us off balance. Just head right through towards the fighter." Vic looks on at the fighter. This is the chance he won't let slip by. Now he must take this chance. Land a harsh blow to the base. If all goes well this may be followed up by an invasion operation. And then, have the effect of Vic's rank raised. All the good that will come out of the destruction of this one fighter.   
  
Vic and Clayton are about to lock on to Brock's fighter with their vulcan guns and destroy it. What can Brock even do anyway? He is unconscious and only has the Gunperry's support. The Gunperry cannot even fire though, because it may destroy the Brock's fighter. Who will survive this time?  
  
Episode 8: Capturing California part 2  
  
We last left Brock unconscious in the cockpit of a Core Fighter with a Salamis Re-entry booster attached. He is also being closed in on by Victanean Guardaden. The ace who has been stalking Brock since the failed base invasion in Asia. So is Clayton Rong another commander of the unlucky Vic. Both are on a mission to stop the base from reaching the Federal Forces GHQ in this ongoing war between the Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon.  
  
On the Gunperry, another 3rd class officer named Emmanuela Rass calmly puts on her head set. Her bright black eyes look onward to the moniters on her table. Her young face reminds others that anyone can become a victim of war. How could such a sweet looking person have the spiritual ability to enter a war let alone, kill someone without a second thought. Then again the looks of others do not always reflect the person's personalities. Rass calmy begins to say into her headset, "Brock, you've got to wake up now." Brock soon starts to regain his vision and senses. He flips the comm. switch   
"Rass, I'm back."  
"Brock theirs an enemy aircraft trying to shoot you down so move now! Avoid it!"  
  
Brock screams and jacks the control stick to the right. As soon as he does, he feels the intense g-forces pulling him into his seat. He begins to feel as though he's about pass out again. The Komusai fires and misses but, it continues to fire after Brock. Brock soon remembers something his friend Edgar Zerdcaff said to him when he came to the base.  
  
"Hey Brock, did ya here about that rookie pilot Amuro Ray yet?"  
"I thought those were rumors."  
"Nope. I heard he beat a Komusai with a Core Fighter just by remembering it wasn't a normal plane. He's a genius I'm telling ya!"  
"Yea, I'm sure Edgar."  
  
That's right! The Komusai isn't a fighter! It isn't made for dog fights or atmospheric battle. Brock could try to out run it or ambush it. "Hmm I'm at cruising speed now so I can release the booster now!" Brock pulls a cord releasing the booster and begins to perform some tactical moves that he was taught in the academy, with the Core Fighter. He toggles up trying to reach a the "ceiling" level of the Komusai until he remembers that it's a re-entry vehicle designed for high altitudes. He then decides to go into a dive to ambush the Komusai. He then jerks the lever from side to side, and in circles. All of this makes him begin to fade out. The g-forces take effect. In his mind Brock begins to ask himself, where is he? Where is the Komusai? That's it, right behind me! He continues to head in circles, until he is behind the Komusai. Brock fires his vulcan guns hitting the Komusai in the engine. Smoke begins to billow out of the failing engine. Before he can get a finishing blow though the Komusai begins to dive out of his firing range. Clayton begins his annoying female-ish screaming again, and again Vic tries to calm him. "Don't worry Clayton, I'll get us both out of this. Just go into a dive. I'll handle it from there okay?"  
  
Brock sees the Komusai dive and decides to continue on his originally planned course. As the Vic jumps out of Komusai diving into the forest area he tells Clayton he will destroy the Core Fighter and that he should retreat back to the base. Vic begins to run forward and then takes a sniping position aimed at the Core Fighter. He fires a machine gun shot but Brock sees it and quickly dodges. He then sees the Zaku's mono-eye reflect in the light. Brock becomes worried and flies forward swiftly. Now Vic is becoming annoyed, so he boosts upward and pulls out his heat hawk. He jumps right behind the fighter and slices downward at the fighter's engine. Fortunately Brock boosts forward avoiding the slice. "I can't fight Vic now! I have to get to Jaburo, by tomorrow!"   
  
Vic then falls to the ground. He is about to re-try that stunt when Clayton calls him. "Vic we're going to have to come up with a better strategy. It seems that from Garma's files we're dealing with a multi-purpose fighter that has many transformation possibilities. Just return to the base." Vic begins to retreat while Brock flies forward in his in tact Core Fighter. Its beautiful armor has not been pierced at all. Brock has been successful in flying over Zeon territory. Yes, it did take much effort but it will all be worth it tomorrow.  
  
It is dark and misty over the rivers of South America at 11:37 p.m. Past the palm trees we see a core fighter. Brock has it on auto-pilot while he is asleep. The autopilot begins to ring to signify that they have reached Jaburo. When Brock looks down he sees an unusual sight. The land seems to be moving into the river. It is the underground base of Jaburo. After Brock lands vertically, he hops out of his Core Fighter. When he takes his helmet off he sees a couple of surprised soldiers. Brock asks to meet General Revil. After a little explanation the soldiers begin to obey. When Brock meets General Revil he explains his problem to him. General Revil gives a small smile and simply says "You went through a lot young man just for that? Well I won't disappoint you. The operation to re-capture the California Base is scheduled for UC0079, December 15." As Brock leaves for his temporary quarters he sees a heavily damaged mobile suit on a loading platform. Brock runs up to one of the engineers.   
"What mobile suit is that!?!"  
"That is the RX-78-6 Gundam Mudrock boy!"  
"Wow, who trashed it?"  
  
A Lieutenant Agar approaches Brock and says "Heck! Its not my fault! That Ferenir Team, was damn tough!" Lt. Agar walks off and Brock says "That thing is better than the RX-78-2 Gundam! I don't even have the RX-78-2! I wish I piloted it." Lt. Agar screams out "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Brock turns his back and quietly walks off to his quarters until tomorrow UC 0079 December 1 when he will take off back for his base in Zeon controlled United States.  
  
The next day Brock launches in his core fighter, with two Saberfish fighter escorts, and Medeas, storing some new mobile suits and supplies. When he lands back at his base at 5:00 p.m. Brock relays the information to Lt. Riveral and Books.  
  
The operation to re-capture the California base is only fifteen days away.  
  
After reading this chapter you will not want to miss the next exciting chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam: Frontline America! Then we will cover the California recapture. All of that next time on Mobile Suit Gundam: Frontline America, Chapter 5: Battle on the hot surface of California. 


	5. Battle on the hot surface of California

Chapter 5: Battle on the hot surface of California  
Episode 9: The burning missile silo!  
  
It is a cool sunny day. The trees sway from the cold breeze. Soon a Gunperry flies over head. Then a [G] Gundam stomps through the forest. Birds begin to fly out of the trees as Lt. Riveral's forces begin to take position. They will join the main forces outside the California Base's missile silo. The date is UC0079, December 15, the California Base operation has begun.   
  
One of the Gunperries begins to fly ahead. We soon hear a voice saying "Open the port side hatch. Corebooster launch acknowledged. Corebooster launch now!" A Corebooster lifts off vertically and then flies forward. A crew member begins to speak over the comm.  
"Ok look Catherine. Just do, a little recon."  
"Yes I understand. I'm not brain dead you know."  
"Heh. That's what you think-"  
"Care to repeat that!?!"  
"Sorry you're breaking up!"  
  
The Corebooster searches the area. Catherine is careful not to get very close to the base. "Their seems to be a lot of activity, around the missile silo. I see a couple of Zakus. Nothing too unusual." Before Catherine could get back to the Gunperry a Zaku spots her. It fires a few shots hitting the cockpit and downing the Corebooster.   
  
Brock is launched in a Core Fighter soon after the Gunperry gets the news. His job is to just meet the General partly in charge of the operation. On his way the same Zaku that downed Catherine tries to destroy Brock's fighter. "Too many memories of what happened on the trip to Jaburo. I have to evade!" He swiftly moves the Core Fighter and flies out of range of the Zaku. Instead of pursuing the Zaku decides to return to the base to report what happened. Brock soon lands on the Big Tray that General Minnesota Deliaz has been put in charge of for the operation. When he lands a group of soldiers approach him. They have their rifles in hand and have them pointed at Brock as he steps out of the Core Fighter.  
"Hey, you! Do you have security clearance!?!"  
"3rd class officer Brock Gray here. Look here's my ID"  
"Hey! Move slowly. Who knows what you're reaching for in your pocket!?!"  
Brock pulls out his ID card and the nervous soldiers escort him to Gen. Deliaz. She is a fairly young and somewhat plump, dark skinned woman. Her eyes so pinched, they make you wonder, can she even see me?  
"So young man, how may I help you?"  
"I'm here to confirm our squadron's participation in the operation."  
Deliaz takes the papers and quickly shifts through them. Brock begins to wonder if the Federation is even taking this operation seriously. Deliaz lifts her head out of the papers, and says.   
"All seems in place. You better hurry though, the attack on the missile silo has already begun."  
"What? I don't hear any-"  
Soon an explosion rocks the Big Tray and causes most of Gen. Deliaz's certificates to fall of the wall.  
"Oh my! You better hurry. Huh?"  
When Deliaz looks, it seems Brock has already left the room. "He forgot to salute."  
  
Brock launches out in his Core Fighter and heads toward his squadron. As he looks forward he sees dark smoke, reaching out of the forest in several places. Even before they invaded the base the fighting had begun. Soon missiles flare out of the silo. Both sides begin to exchange shots and missiles, until the area becomes dark with the smoke from machine guns and fire. Mass production Guntanks have launched. Brock looks down and sees the Mudrock heading for a different part of the base. Several Goufs and Doms are destroyed along with some left over [G] GMs from the Oddessa operation. The Big Tray comes over a hill and begins to engage in battle. On the bridge Gen. Deliaz holds a microphone and says "Keep damage to the base at a minimum! We're trying to capture it NOT destroy it!" As the attack continues an empty Gunperry falls under too much fire, it soon crashes and explodes. It seems Victanean is here. He is wiping out anything in his path with his heat hawk in hand. He slashes off a GM's arm. The GM begins to turn around and attempts to retreat until Vic lobs his heat hawk into its back pack. Small explosions begin to happen on the backpack until Vic removes his heat hawk and flies out of the area before the large explosion happens. Brock flies over the base. The Gunperry the Gundam is on is under to much fire for Brock to transform. The only choice is to do a mid-air transformation.  
  
Brock flies underneath the Gunperry trying not to get hit in the crossfire. "Brock, get ready for unit B to be released!" Unit B (The legs) of the Gundam soon fall as the Core Fighter changes into the Core Block mode and aligns with unit B. As soon as both sections connect unit A (The torso) is released from the Gunperry. The "Core legs" connect to unit A and the Gundam has been formed and is ready for action. The Gunperry that released the units soon explodes in mid air from the heavy fire. The Gundam lands on its knees in front of a Dom. Brock boosts upward and tosses his Hyper Hammer at it. The Hyper Hammer's thrusters turn on and it soon soars for the Dom. The Dom tries to destroy the Hammer with his Bazooka shot, but he is quickly thrown to the ground by the Hammer. As Brock lands he uses his vulcan guns to hit the Dom's cockpit. The shots penetrate the cockpit door easily, killing the pilot. When Brock lands he turns around. Behind him is Vic in his notorious Zaku. Brock thrusts up to him, takes out his beam saber, and lands flat on his feet.   
  
The last Guntank has taken heavy damage as a GM gives it back up fire. Gen. Deliaz watches the battle continue. She is in awe at the heavy amount of damage both sides are taking. At this moment the operation could turn in anyone's favor.   
  
Episode 10: Victory, California captured.  
  
Brock charges at Vic, and both enter close range combat. Brock's beam saber clashes with Vic's heat hawk creating a ball of hot charged energy where they meet. Vic thrusts backwards and begins to fire several shots with his machine gun. Brock moves his shield forward and charges repelling all the shots. Another Zaku II comes from behind a hangar and fires as Brock charges. Brock stops, turns his body to the right, and charges in the direction of the Zaku. The Zaku begins walking backwards and takes out its heat hawk, but Brock boosts into the air. As the Zaku looks up, Brock lands on one of the above Coreboosters, and throws his Hyper Hammer at the Zaku throwing it two steps backward and tipping it over on its back. When Brock throws it again, it pierces the Zaku II causing an instant explosion. Through the smoke Vic fires his machine gun at the Booster but misses. The Booster does a 360 degree turn and fires his Minovsky Particle cannon at Vic setting him off-balance.   
  
Brock jumps off and tosses his Hammer at Vic while he is in the air, but Vic regains his balance and dodges to the right. Vic boosts into the air and begins to float backwards toward the forest. Brock thrusts right under Vic and tosses his Hammer upward striking Vic's Zaku in the crotch. A Lieutenant appears on Vic's monitor and says "Vic, retreat now. In a few minutes we're going to give up the base. I don't want you to be captured. Hide in the forest until the cost is clear." Vic uses this time to retreat by exaggerating the damage done to him and flies backward into the forest out of Brock's range of view. Vic says to himself while in his Zaku cockpit that suit is amazing! Now I see why Garma lost to it. Vic falls into the forest for now.  
  
Brock continues his rampage on the enemy units. The Zeon forces seem to be dropping. Soon the fighting on the base stops. On Brock's screen, and the rest of the Federal Forces' screen Gen. Deliaz makes his announcement. "Fellow fighters of this army! The Zeon have lost this battle. All fighting must stop immediately. We have reached a cease-fire agreement. The base is ours! But this achievement is not only ours but..." The smoke around the base begins to clear. The Federation was truly victorious in this battle. Still, this is just one battle in this ongoing war. The tide of the war was turning. The Federation was looking ever more powerful on the Earth front. Now that the Zeon's main North American and Earth base, has been re-captured Zeon's power on the Earth was collapsing. It began with operation Odessa and will end with this. Now the Zeon would be forced into space where the final stage of this war will be fought.   
  
Later that night Brock is informed of some terrible news. Lt. Agar was completely overpowered by the Midnight Fenrir team and the Gundam Mudrock was damaged beyond repair. "Awe man! I really wanted that suit too! Oh well..." Brock is also informed to remain at the California Base. He most likely has been transferred to the base permanently.  
  
Oh that's not the end readers. Yes, the California base has been captured but the war is not over yet! Next week on Mobile Suit Gundam: Frontline America we will see a whole new battle front begin. Next chapter: Chapter 6: Operation Star One has begun!?! See you again. 


	6. Operation Star One Has Begun!

Chapter 6: Operation Star One has begun!?! Episode 11: Bye, my green planet.  
  
The year is UC0079, December 16. Brock is in the communications room. This room is in one of the several towers in the California Base. Gen. Deliaz's face is on the screen.  
"Ok, so you understand right?"  
"Yes ma'am, I will be stationed at the California Base until further notice!"  
"Good, Then I'll see you on the battle front."  
  
Brock turns around on his heel and walks out of the room. As he walks down the hall he thinks about the new transfer. Yes, Brock will leave his home base but at least he gets to keep the Gundam he only got by luck. That thing was supposed to stay in storage. Yup, one of Jaburo's RX-78-1's was used to keep the only surviving Federation base in the United States alive. Brock stops in the hallway an inch away from Lt. David Rias, the only familiar face from the academy in this base. Yea he outheighted Brock by about five inches but his facial expression is the only thing aggressive about him.   
"Not too much activity, huh Brock?"  
"Heh. I got promoted to Lieutenant so it isn't all a waste."  
"Things will probably become calm now that the operation is over."  
"Yes, I guess so."  
The Zeon have reasonably pulled out of the area so everyone is relaxed.  
  
Meanwhile 3rd class officer Hector Brodri and 2nd class officer Andrew Mahade have been sent on recon duty outside the base using mass produced Coreboosters.  
"Man, I don't see anything! Why did Books send us to do this!?!"  
"To keep us busy, duh! Hey, do you see that thing over there, Hector?"  
"Take your safety off Andrew, although we may just land and investigate."  
Both Core boosters, land near the wreckage of a downed Zaku II. Hector goes to investigate. He puts his hand on the foot but it burns him. "Stupid me, the Zaku must have been working hard during the battle for it to still be warm." Hector then turns to his right and sees the Zaku hand, lying flat on the ground with its arm connecting to shoulder like a staircase. When Hector touches the hand he feels that it is cool. He climbs on it and walks up the arm to the shoulder. He walks up to the highest point of the Torso and slides down on top of the Reactor hold. He crawls to the side in front of the cockpit. Hector feels the cockpit for an open switch and soon opens the door. When Hector looks in, he sees the pilot. He looks pale and dead, but who would not after two days out of sunlight. Soon the pilots' eyes begin to open. His pupil turns to Hector and widens. The Zeon pilot grabs his gun and fires at Hector. Hector jumps to his right side dodging the bullet. The pilot jumps out of the cockpit and stands up aiming at Hector. Andrew aims his handgun out of the Core Booster cockpit and fires hitting the solider in the right leg.   
  
The Core Boosters land with Hector and the captured solider on board one of them. The captured solider is rushed to the medical building of the base. Later on, the prisoner is presented to the base commandant. The commandant took one look at the almost lifeless body and took no interest in it.   
  
Elsewhere ion the base, Brock is getting some very deserved rest. Well, this may be getting a bit boring so lets see Lt. Books in a command building viewing an electric chart of all people reassigned to the California Base. Three days ago the Federation had begun its space offensive. Brock and the Gundam would be a valuable source to this offensive. Suddenly an explosion is heard. It rattles the whole base at its foundation. Outside, a [G] GM Sniper has used its rifle to blow up one of the missile silo's of the base. The rifle is attached by a power cord to a stationed reactor in a hangar. Soon Brock is woken up by a knocking on his door. A startled Brock is quickly thrown into his uniform and rushed out into his Gundam to stop the GM's rampage.  
  
When Brock steps out of a hangar he thinks to himself, I know that suit is better at long range combat so I'll take it on in close range! When the Zeon pilot sees the Gundam, he turns on and fires at Brock. Brock boosts into the air, pulls out his beam saber, and stabs downward at the GM. Unfortunately the GM pilot blocks the attack with his shield. As the GM pierces the shield it causes an explosion, which the pilot uses to thrust to his right. The Zeon pilot is about to hit the Gundam's head when a normal GM blasts the gun out of the GM Sniper's hand. Now the Zeon pilot can only fight him in close range combat. The Zeon pilot says to himself, If I can destroy the beast not even Commander Char could, then I will be a hero! The Zeon pilot removes his beam saber but Brock pulls out his rifle and fires several shots into the GM. The suit begins to turn to it's left by its share weight before it explodes in a huge, hot, ball of fire.  
  
When Brock returns he meets Lt. Books in the hallway. Books, informs him of his newest exchange to the 2nd command fleet that's going to participate in Operation Star One. In the next scene we see two Salamis and a Magellan flying outside the Earth's atmosphere over the California Base. They pick up a re-entry capsule from the base with Brock onboard. This is the last force to leave Jaburo to catch up the 2nd Command fleet but was detoured to pick up Brock and his RX-78-1.  
  
Episode 12: Of Pilots, and Gundams  
  
Space, a dark and lonely place to live, and especially fight. The three ships that have left Jaburo, have now joined the re-entry capsules from the California Base. General Revil, has informed the small force that they only have five days to join the 2nd command space fleet for the Solomon offensive that will happen on UC0079, December 25.  
  
Brock floats through the halls of the Magellan battleship on his way back to his quarters. While in deep thought he accidentally rams into a solider. The whole incident makes Brock lose his grip of the mobile hand rail and floats to the roof ramming his head into the ceiling. "Never been in space before huh?" Brock looks at the solider in confusion, who is this weird person? The soldier's dog tags fall out of his shirt and flash in the light. Brock glances them.  
"Lt. Osvaldo Leonarde?"  
"Yea, that's me so have you or not?"  
"Have I, or have I not, what?"  
"Have you or not been in space before!?!"  
"Oh, no. This is my first time, in space I mean."  
Lt. Leonarde searches with his eyes for Brock's dog tags. Finally he gives up on the search.   
"Hey kid, what's your name?"  
"I'm not a kid, and my name is Brock Gray!"  
Lt. Leonarde drags Brock down, and pats him on the shoulder   
"So, YOU'RE that ace pilot everyone talks about huh!?!"  
"Yea, I guess so."  
"Well I don't see the fuss. I mean, I am better than you."  
"Heh, wanna bet."  
"Well, we'll have four days before we reach Solomon. That should be more than enough time to clean paint off two Gundams."  
"TWO! So you are the one with the other RX-78-1 huh? Fine then thirty minutes from now!"  
"Ok!"  
  
Thirty minutes later, while the Salamis crew is on break, Leonarde's appears on the communication system.   
"Uhh, we have seen the enemy and are going to investigate. Rapidly Oh yeah and we're taking the Gundams with us./Rapidly"  
"Huh!?! Repeat that!"  
Brock's RX-78-1 drops out of the Magellan and Lt. Leonarde's RX-78-1 drops out of the Salamis. Both thrust towards a "shoal zone" where some debris from the colony drop was left during the One Week Battle. Brock, is having trouble becoming used to the Gundam in space while Lt. Leonarde flies through like the ace he is.  
  
Ok, the dueling field has been set up: Five miles long and five miles wide. The rules have been set: first one to get eight paint ball shots on their suit other than the shield, or leaves the dueling field loses. Brock says to himself, now this is the way the Alex test should have been done. Not like how Lt. Riveral did it. Lt. Leonarde interrupts by saying "Are we gonna get this done BEFORE the war ends!?!" Brock dashes behind a piece of metal and thrusts toward Lt. Leonarde. When he gets into firing range, Brock fires three paint ball shots all missing Leonarde since he dodged. Leonarde counters, but only hits the plate Brock is carrying. Leonarde then decides the best strategy to use would be to ambush Brock, so he thrusts off to find shelter.  
  
Back on board the Magellan Ship Captain Necilas Richard, enters the bridge.   
"So did any new messages come in while I was away?"  
"Just one, ma'am-"  
"Really? What did it say?"  
"Lt. Leonarde said to the Salamis crew that he spotted the enemy. He even took the Gundams with him."  
"Solider, do a check of the area for enemies!"  
"Nothing, ma'am. All I see are two suits."  
Cap. Richard looks blankly and says "Get a shuttle ready."  
  
Lt. Leonarde has found shelter, and Brock is about to head straight into his line of fire when he glances a shuttle at the corner of his eye. Brock sees Leonarde's RX-78-1 and takes this chance to man-handle it and throw it out of the dueling field. The shuttle then flies between Brock and Lt. Leonarde. Cap. Richard says to both of them through his microphone:  
"I'll have your ranks for this!"  
In the next scene Brock is inside a cell staring out his small window into space. Space is a lonely place to be.  
  
Next week on Mobile Suit Gundam: Frontline America will be another operation! Next time in Chapter 7: Solomon's compromise. 


	7. Solomon's Comprimise

Chapter 7: Solomon's Compromise   
Episode 13: Solomon's Collapse  
  
Out of the darkness of space, the three capital warships have joined the 2nd Command space fleet. Both Brock and Leonarde, have been released from confinement. The year is UC0079 December 24, and the Earth Federation is about to launch its assault on the Zeon's space fortress Solomon, The last military stall before A Bao Que.   
  
While the command space fleet from Jaburo approaches Solomon from one direction, the command space fleet from Luna II approaches from the other. On the capital ship containing Brock, alert sirens begin to ring. Brock in his quarters, was already prepared in his pilot suit, for the upcoming battle. When he hears the siren he presses the switch for the door and floats out down the halls. "All pilots, to your respective suits!" Said Captain Richard, over the intercom, "Have the mechanics do a final check before we sortie! All non-pilots and non-mechanics, clear the ports!" Lt. Leonarde's RX-78-1 is the first mobile suit to be released of the Salamis' hull. Brock quickly floats outside the ship and jumps into his RX-78-1. "Well, from this point all I guess all I can do is pray, and don't get killed." Brock's Gundam is released from the Magellan hull, and moves ahead with Lt. Leonarde. A GM is soon released from the other ship. Another ship releases its suits. Soon all the other ships release their mobile suits and RB-79 Balls.  
  
The large fleet of ships, keep a close pace behind the ongoing mobile suits. The immense size of the fleet would be enough to frighten the strongest of Generals, but the Zeon never withdrew their ships. On the contrary, they sent out even more ships and suits to meet the fleets. A shot quickly breaks the silence between both forces. The Federation's ships and mobile suits begin their assault on the several Musais and Rick Doms protecting the ports of Solomon. Brock and Lt. Leonarde have already begun to fight the enemy suits. Over the widespread battle field both sides lob missiles and beams at each other. Several GMs are violently destroyed along with their Ball backups. Both sides though are taking casualties, as several destroyed Zaku IIs, Rick Doms, and more Musais demonstrate. Brock and a GM have engaged a large group of enemies. The GM is shot through the chest by a Rick Dom's bazooka and receives several shots around its body by Zaku machine guns before it explodes. "Oh shit!" Brock says as he catches the gory explosion of the suit. "I have to get my ass out of here!" Elsewhere Lt. Leonarde is slowly making his way towards Solomon's docks, destroying Zaku IIs and Rick Doms that get into his path.  
  
As early as it is in the battle, the Federation is doing somewhat well with their outstanding fleet. Even with this fact the Federation still has one more weapon. The Solar Ray System is a huge network of mirrors controlled by a ship in the center. The purpose of this weapon is to focus the intense light given out by the Sun onto one object, destroying it. The Federation ship in the center begins to target Solomon. As Brock sees the huge weapon he begins to frantically fly away from the mirror and Solomon. He ignores any enemy suits he sees. The only objective he has now is to get out of the area fast. Soon the mirrors stop moving. Solomon has been successfully targeted. The intense light from the mirrors, fly towards Solomon. Several ships on both sides are caught in the blast and destroyed in gory fireballs. Brock looks on in awe at the power the Federation had. Did they plan to give any previous warning? Which soulless person could give the command to fire this weapon with no care about what or who would be hit? The Federation is this desperate to win the war? The beam hits Solomon doing severe damage to it and it's forces. After the blast ended and left over energy dissolves Lt. Leonarde's Gundam has suffered severe damage from the blast. His right arm was completely obliterated, from the blast. With only a few, power cords left afterward. Leonarde staggers about until he sees an RX-78-2 break down an exterior wall on Solomon and enter. Still shocked from the blast he cannot identify the suit as an RX-78-1 or 2. He has, successfully identified it as a Gundam and now wonders "Is that Gray?" Lt. Leonarde's suit just floats through space lifeless.  
  
Inside Solomon, Admiral Dozul Zabi is determined not to lose this battle. He heads to a mobile armour, given to him to defend Solomon.   
  
Episode 14: Vic's return.  
  
The Big Zam has left its ports and travels down the halls of Solomon, destroying and melting down several GMs along the way. Brock and his RX-78-1 destroy several enemy suits using his beam rifle. Soon out of space a green and white Zaku II appears. It is Vic, and he is destroying several GMs and Balls using his huge, special, heat hawk. When Vic sees Brock out of the corner of his monitor he is surprised. "So he is even here? No matter where I transfer to, this pilot follows me!" Vic charges toward Brock with his heat hawk in hand. When Vic takes a swipe at the torso, Brock flanks to his right and fires his rifle. When Vic sees the impending shot he flanks to the left, and lunges at Brock with his shoulder spikes. After hitting him in the left chest, Vic fires machine gun shots at his armor. When Brock floats out of the smoke everyone can see the bullets had no effect. Brock quickly fires a beam rifle shot, hitting Vic's right arm. When he fires again, a Zaku II flies in the way. Instead of Vic being hit the Zaku does through the left arm and body and blows up out of Brock's sight.   
  
While Brock was distracted, Vic retreated into the one of the Several retreating ships. Inside the Big Zam, Dozul gives the order for his forces to retreat out of the area to nearby Musais. While M'quve forces are heading out to help Dozul's forces they see an escape pod. It is carrying Dozul's wife and child. M'quve's fleet picks it up, and continue forward. Amuro Ray in his RX-78-2 destroys the Big Zam using his beam saber.   
  
The rest of Solomon's defenses are either destroyed, or retreated. Solomon has been captured and renamed Konopie Island by the Federation. Lt. Leonarde was seriously injured, but is alive. The battle of Solomon is has ended. The Federation has gained victory and Konopie Island.  
  
You have read so much. By now I must have earned your faith. So I am sure you will not miss the next and final chapter of Frontline America: End. 


	8. End

Chapter 8: End. Episode 15: Fleet of ghosts  
  
Brock was temporarily stationed at the Federation's captured asteroid base Konopie Island. On December 28 UC0079 Brock was transferred to the Revil Space Fleet to fight what would be known as the last battle of the One Year War.  
  
A few miles from A Bao Que, the fleet has spotted a Zeon Great Dewgin Class ship. On board, Dewgin Zabi offers a cease-fire between the Federation and Principality of Zeon. General Revil's ship pulls up to the Dewgin. Both General Revil and Dewgin will sign the treaty to end this war.  
  
Near by, the Zeon's Colony Ray's position is being adjusted. The Colony is now facing Revil's space fleet and preparing to fire. By the time the fleet notices the colony changing, it is too late. The colony ray fires a shot. A huge beam escapes the colony's hull and strikes the fleet that Dewgin Zabi and General Revil were on board. Both ships are struck by the beam. The Dewgin and Revil, half of the fleet, and any chance of ending this war peacefully have just been destroyed. After the beam disperses a grave of ships is seen dispersed through space. Fortunately, Brock survives the attack while on board a ship in the second half of the fleet. "What the hell was that" Brock yells as he is thrown about his room. While Brock floats about, a television screen above his bed begins to brighten. The captain of the Magellan ship's, picture appears on it. "Emergency! I repeat, Emergency! All pilots report to your respective suits! Scramble all MS on board!" The remaining fleet approaches A Bao Que, launching suits along the way. The order to attack has been given. Several Public Class ships fire massive amounts of missiles at the space fortress and Gattle Bombers inside. Brock floats into his MS and initiates the suit. On the forward screen a colonel gives him very vague instructions and switches off his screen. Brock's Gundam releases off the hull of the Magellan ship and flies toward A Bao Que using small bursts of thrust. GMs and Balls engage the enemy Zaku IIs, Rick Doms, and new Gelgoog mobile suits. Both sides take heavy casualties on their ships and mobile suits.  
  
In A Bao Que, Ghiren Zabi informs Kycilia Zabi of the death of their father. Ghiren seems unmoved by his father's death. A few minutes later, Kycilia is informed that a new Federation fleet has entered the battlefield. She orders Char Aznable, the infamous "Red Comet", to lead a squadron of mobile suits to destroy the fleet. Brock notices the new fleet on his barely working radar and says, "Perfect, reinforcements have come!" When the fleet enters, a huge silver and blue mobile suit followed by several Rick Doms destroys several ships in the fleet. The Earth Federation's assault carrier White Base, was in the fleet, but evaded the Red Comet's attack.  
  
Inside A Bao Que, Kycilia assassinated Ghiren when she realizes that he killed their father. Elsewhere Brock slaughters several Zaku IIs and Doms using his beam rifle, and with the assistance of a GM. Soon the GM backing him up, is shot through upper left chest, through the knees, above the cockpit, and then explodes. Now Brock begins to flank up and down, because Gelgoogs are focusing their full assault on him. Brock flanks to his left, when the Gelgoog turns to gain its aim back its shot through the lower right chest and explodes. The second Gelgoog takes out its saber and charges at Brock. Brock pulls out his beam saber and clashes with the Gelgoog. He then slashes off the Gelgoogs right arm, and when the Gelgoog races upward, he raises his saber and slashes down through the Gelgoogs head and out the crotch splitting the suit in half. Brock returns the beam saber into its slot and swiftly races for A Bao Que with his beam rifle in his right hand and shield in left.  
  
Episode 16: The One Year War... won!  
  
Brock continues to race toward A Bao Que until a green and blue Gelgoog cuts in front of him. Brock slams the brakes and shoots his suit upward searching for the Gelgoog. When he sees it for a split second, Brock identifies it as Vic's. Yes, he is not using a Zaku II but who else could it be? Vic immediately fires several shots at Brock, trapping him in this box of fire. Brock finds an opening on his left, and races out of the fire. He pulls up hid rifle and fires three shots. Vic dodges the first shot by boosting up, then he flanks to the right to avoid the second. Unfortunately, Vic's left arm is struck by the last shot and he heads into a deep spin making Vic slightly sick. When the spin slows down, Vic sees Brock aiming for a final shot. Vic quickly fires a beam shot, Brock blocks it and the shield snaps in half. Vic fires a second shot after that aiming in the same spot and destroys Brock's left arm. Vic then turns his back at Brock and flies for A Bao Que. Brock pursues in an attempt not to lose Vic.  
  
Vic lands in the port of A Bao Que and races into the several passageways of A Bao Que. Brock lands into the same port and thrusts forward after him. As Brock flies through, he begins to think weather he is racing into a trap. After considering the chances, he turns off his thrusters and runs through the halls instead. At every corner he prepares to see Vic pop out with his beam rifle and fire killing him. He grips his trigger bar tighter as the suspense fills his body. Where and when, will Vic appear? The adrenaline flows through his veins. Will he lock on in time if he sees Vic? Damn it! Why won't he just come out and kill me already!?! The Gundam turns a corner and continues forward. This hall is extremely dark. The power cut by a recent fight. Brock's fear rises with each step his suit takes. The Gundam steps, and Brock jumps in his seat. "Huh!?! What was that sound!?! Was that my suit... or his?" The Gundam takes another step into a room of some sort. Quickly out of the upper left a light falls and strikes the Gundam's chest. It's Vic, but how can I attack him!?! Brock reaches for his beam saber and grabs it right when another blow from the light strikes him across the chest. The light then strikes a blow to the Gundam's waist as Brock does the same to the other suit. Both lights rip through each other's suit causing explosions as they rip. Shards of glass strike Brock's pilot suit as the other saber rips through his suit. Both lights slash each other's suits in half followed by two huge explosions that light the room. The balls of flame fill the halls Brock was passing through when he was following Vic.  
  
A GM that found its way into the passages is struck by the flames. The intense heat and the fast moving bits of shrapnel, rip through the GM and its cockpit. The pilot lies dead in the cockpit with blood flowing from his stomach, and a gashing hole in the cockpit. The GM collapses on its knees in the hall as its visor turns light dims. Hours later, the firing between both sides stops. It is announced that the Federation and Republic of Zeon have signed a cease-fire treaty. The year is UC0079 January 1 the war between the Earth Federation, and Principality of Zeon has finally ended. Peace has finally returned to the Earth Sphere.  
  
The End. 


End file.
